The embodiments presented herein relate to integrated circuits and, more particularly, to configurable storage blocks in an integrated circuit.
Consider a programmable integrated circuit as one example of an integrated circuit. As applications for which programmable integrated circuits are used increase in complexity, it has become more common to design programmable integrated circuits to include specialized blocks such as configurable storage blocks in addition to blocks of generic programmable logic.
Configurable storage blocks are often arranged in arrays of memory elements. In a typical array, data lines are used to write data into and read data from the configurable storage blocks. Address lines may be used to select which of the memory elements are being accessed. A configurable storage block is typically configurable to implement a memory of a given depth and width, whereby the maximum depth is based on the number of address lanes and the maximum width on the number of data lanes.